spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kindle Crossers
This is a special of the show Channel Chasers. Cosmobo is the writer and editor. Then, it aired dated on the 28th of the 7th 2015. It is the 22nd episode of Channel Chasers. And it is in season 3. Script starts with Squidward reading a book in library Squidward: I love books. SpongeBob: Why? Squidward: Because you really get sucked into it. SpongeBob: WE SHOULD GER OUT OF HERE THOUGH! Squidward: Why? SpongeBob: Because we're in a episode of Scooby Doo. And the place is haunted. ghost runs into the library SpongeBob: AH! throws the book at the ghosts face. The ghost falls to the ground groaning Squidward: IT'S ALWAYS A PERSON IN A MASK YOU BARNACLE HEAD! And he wasn't floating! It was a special gas which is poison to...Oh no... SpongeBob: Why is he wearing a gas mas?... and Squidward fall to the ground Once apon a time there was a little girl who always wore a red coat. She was named Little Red Riding Hood. One day, she had to deliver cookies to her Grandma's house. But it was on the other end of a dark deep dangerous dirty forest. So she started skipping into the forest until ...SpongeBob and Squidward fell out of the sky screaming. "Ow, where are we?" Squidward asked SpongeBob. "I don't know!" SpongeBob replied. Then a big bad wolf came out of the trees and grabbed the cookies. Then he ran off laughing. "Did you see that?!" SpongeBob asked Squidward. "Yeah, I think we are in Little Red Riding Hood" Squidward replied. "Oh No! Monsters!" Shouted out Little Red Riding Hood. "You little son of a..." Squidward said. All the towns people came into the forest after hearing her. "Blimy! She's not lying" Said a man. They were carrying pitch forks and other weapons. Squidward tried to run away. But he could not escape. Soon after. SpongeBob and Squidward were captured and thrown into the back of a wagon. "I'm starting to not like this story" Said SpongeBob. Squidward suddenly noticed that there was a lock outside keeping the doors together. "SpongeBob, do you have anything like a key?" Squidward asked. "Why?" Asked SpongeBob. "I think I can pick that lock out there" Replied Squidward. Squidward then saw SpongeBob's sharp tooth. "YOUR TOOTH!" Squidward shouted. And as fast as he could, Squidward yanked out SpongeBob's tooth and smashed it against the wall to make it into a perfect lock pick. Squidward then went out of a hole of the back of the wagon and picked the lock. Then the doors flung open. SpongeBob got thrown out. Squidward tried to jump out but was pulled back by a person at the front of the wagon. SpongeBob landed in a muddy puddle. SpongeBob got up and heard Squidward calling his name. But then, the wagon disappeared in the nasty horrible fog. Meanwhile... goes to Sandy, Mr. Krabs and Patrick outside of a mansion. Where the police are all surrounding the place Police: So, you got him. Sandy: Actually, he was found on the floor in the library. It must of been someone else. Police: Who? The dog? Scooby Doo: Hey! Sandy: Also, our friends have gone missing. We need to find them. Police: Your friends are missing? We'll look for him. Mr. Krabs and Patrick go back into the mansion policeman comes out with a tank full of gas inside Police 2: Sir! We found thi... falls to the ground Then. A policeman came in. Bursting the doors open. "What's going on here?!" He shouted. Then he saw it. He knew where he was. He was in 50 Shades of Grey. "Um, I'll just be going now" He said. He walked out of the room. Closing the squeaky door behind him. "Oh my god." He said. shows Sandy, Mr. Krabs and Patrick going back out of the mansion Sandy: Where could SpongeBob be?! Patrick: Hey, why is everyone here aslee?... Mr. Krabs and Patrick fall to the ground Deep in a castle in the village of Leaf Ville lived a sad depressed Squidward as he sat in his dirty old cell. There was also his chubby cell mate. The Snitcher. He wore a white vest and dirty blue pants with holes in. He played a orange harmonica most of the time. It was his favorite instrument. "Sigh. Do you not know what real music sounds like?" Squidward asked The Snitcher. "Yeah. And this is it. So shut ya mouth or I'll bust ya bl**dy head in mate" He said. "I know real music. Let me play some" Squidward said. Squidward got out his clarinet from his pocket and started playing a slow song on it. Category:Channel Chasers Category:Under Construction Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Cosmobo